


Grey Sweats

by Self_Indulgence



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Deepthroating, M/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_Indulgence/pseuds/Self_Indulgence
Summary: In which Peter has an oral fixation and Mr. Stark wears some grey sweats.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 225





	Grey Sweats

Peter was proud to say that he managed to control most of his hormonal urges as he was going through puberty not only once but twice with the damned spider bite. So it’s completely a surprise to him that at twenty-two years old seeing Mr. Stark in grey sweats has started to make him just this side of horny. And it isn’t like he even wants to have sex with the older man! He just wants to hold his dick in his mouth and just feel its weight on his tongue and the smoothness of the head. Honestly he could go on for ages about just how the light shines just good enough to show the bulge.

Peter has to surreptitiously wipe at his mouth to make sure he hasn’t managed to drool all over himself and looks anywhere but at the man’s crotch as he walks closer. They were supposed to be working on the web shooters and having them have replaceable cartridges for when a fight managed to use up the ones already on the shooters themselves. Mr. Stark thought they were making great progress so far while Peter kept getting distracted every time the man so much as moved his legs. It was like a neon sign pointing to a lost treasure that needed to be savored.

“Hey, Pete, you alright?” the older man asked as he put his hand on Peter’s shoulder. His brows were furrowed while Peter gulped and tried to will away the blush he knew was starting to spread over his neck and cheeks. “You getting sick or something? You’re all pink!” The hand on his shoulder moved to his forehead as Mr. Stark’s brows furrowed even more.

“I-I-I’m fine!” Peter said hurriedly as he ducked his head down and displaced the hand only to have his eyes going directly to Mr. Stark’s crotch once again. His head swiveled back up just as Mr. Stark leaned forward and he heard the distinct knocking of teeth as the crown of his head made contact with the man’s chin. “Oh God! I’m so sorry! Mr. S-s-Stark! Oh god! Are you okay?!”

The stool Peter was sitting on screeched as he got up from it and tried to figure out how he could help. Mr. Stark had one hand over the bottom of his face and was moving away in shock as he tried to wave Peter’s concern away. Peter looked around trying to remember where the first aid kit was since they recently stocked it and saw that DUM-E was already wheeling his way over with the large white bag in his pincers.

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Mr. Stark quickly reassured as he avoided DUM-E’s reaching claw and tried to dance away from Peter’s worried hands. “Nothing’s broken or bleeding. DUM-E watch my toes!” He pushed the claw away and tried to not laugh at the indignant whistle. He tried to turn around while the claw reached for him so that he could look at Peter properly. “Are you okay, kid? You’ve been jumpy lately.”

Peter’s eyes quickly dashed down to the man’s crotch and he quickly brought them back up hoping he wasn’t as obvious as he knew he was being. It wasn’t even the sweats themselves; the man has worn skinny jeans before and Peter’s managed to keep his cool. It’s just the fact that the sweats don’t always show the bulge that has him intrigued. And Mr. Starker subtly resettles his position all the time so that it sometimes hangs on the right or right in the middle.  _ Does he even wear underwear? Fuck what if he’s just naked underneath? It’d be so easy to just bring them down… it wouldn’t even take that much effort. A couple of fingers maybe. _

“Is it the sweats?” Mr. Stark asked as he gripped them at the waist and pushed them forward making the elastic snap, causing Peter to let out a rather high pitched groan. “They’re soft and easier to move around than the jeans I was wearing.” The waistband snapped again as Mr. Stark put his fingers in between and released the cloth. 

_ Fuck he’s not wearing underwear. _

The impression of dick just got more and more pronounced as the older man snapped the waistband. It was like an optical illusion of ‘where’s the dick and where’s the sweats’ but all Peter managed to see was the outline of dick… and holy shit, the man was uncut. What. The. Fuck. There’s only so much a poor bisexual can handle when presented with that kind of view and that much temptation. Peter’s only aware he’s making a weird noise in the back of his throat when Mr. Stark’s dick gets closer which only correlated to the man moving towards him again.

“I want to suck your dick!” Peter quickly blurted out as he brought his head up and stared straight into Mr. Stark’s shocked eyes. “I know it’s weird! But it’s just there and I just— can I? Please?!”

“Are you drunk?” the older man quickly asks, his hands still around the waistband of his grey sweats. “Peter, what the fuck?”

“I know, I know!” Peter quickly says looking up at the ceiling as if looking for an answer amongst the light. “You’ve been wearing these sweats more and I can see the imprint and now I just want to put my mouth on it—“ Peter groaned as he thought about it but didn’t look away from the ceiling for fear of losing his cool. “It doesn’t have to mean anything! I just really think about it a lot and you’re always just there and I can’t help it!”

“Don’t you have a roommate?”

Peter makes a gagging noise as he stares back at Mr. Stark. “Ugh. Kyle is gross… and he has a girlfriend,” Peter added matter of factly and with a small shrug.

“You’re high, that’s what this is,” Mr. Stark said quickly while trying to find a reason and stop Peter from looking down again. “It’s drugs. Just tell me what it is and we can get you some help.”

“I’m not high!” Peter squeaked backing away from the man. “I just really want to suck your dick!”

“Ah,” Mr. Stark paused with his hand outstretched as he was trying to placate Peter in his drug using habits. “You’re not even gay…?”

The frown that twisted Peter’s face was mostly confusion but with just a hint of annoyance thrown in. “Of course not—” Mr. Stark threw his hand out as if proving his point and then just gaped as Peter continued, “I’m bi.”

“Since when?!”

“Since forever!”

“This is news to me,” Mr. Stark muttered under his breath. “What about MJ? Aren’t you two dating?”

“We haven’t dated in three years,” Peter grumbled.

“Is this an oral fixation thing?” Peter looked up at the man as he tried to get near again. “It’s obvious you have one.”

_ Somebody please just kill me. Someone needs to dust me again! It’d be less embarrassing than being in this situation at this very moment. JUST LET ME SUCK YOUR DICK, OH. MY. GOD. You’ve let everyone else suck it just let meeeee. _

“Uh, no. I just want to suck your dick,” Peter shrugged.

“Huh.” Mr. Stark looked around the workshop and carded one hand through his hair and shrugged. “Well, okay, I guess.”

“Holy shit yes!” Peter was already rushing towards the older man as he tried to push him into the chair that he had been sitting on before this entire embarrassing situation started. Mr. Stark’s butt was barely in the chair before Peter was on his knees and bringing the waistband of those sinful gray sweats down.

_ No underwear. It’s all that good karma finally! _

Mr. Stark was indeed uncut and so big. The first touch felt silky in Peter’s hand and he couldn’t help himself in just ghosting his fingers up and down. Wrapping his hands around the girth of it felt like an out-of-body experience as it twitched. The skin was just so smooth and Peter lightly placed his thumb underneath the frenulum to slowly bring his thumb up towards the covered head. The foreskin was a thrill in itself since it moved while Peter moved his thumb up and down.

“So, you’re bi?”

Peter looked up from his ministrations to stare at Mr. Stark from under his eyelashes. He couldn’t really look up for long since most of his attention was for the thick dick in his hands. He hummed an affirmative as his mouth watered a bit.

“I honestly would not have— guuh—“

The older man stopped what he was about to say as Peter took no prisoners and just shoved the entire thing down his throat. There was no foreplay or warning, one second the dick was in his hand and the next all Mr. Stark could feel was the rhythmic pulsing of a tight throat sucking him in.

“Holy… f-f-aaa, Peter, Pete, what? Where?” The older man tried to get his breathing back under control but Peter wasn’t letting up and in fact seemed to be content to just leave the head of Tony’s cock down his throat while he tongued at the base. “Jesus. Where did you learn to do that, kid?”

Peter hummed as he looked up from beneath his lashes and slowly dragged his head back while still licking from underneath. He brought his hands to wrap around the base right as he sucked on the head and released it with a soft pop. Licking from his fist to the top and sucking on the hidden head. And then going back down to start again. He scooted back a little on his knees and pointed his tongue as he licked around the foreskin and sucked the head back into his mouth. Peter popped the head back out of his mouth and smiled brightly up at Tony.

“BioChem gets crazy sometimes,” Peter answered as if he hadn’t just deepthroated a rather sizeable dick just now. “Your dick is so pretty,” Peter sighed as he gave the foreskin a kitten lick.

“Thank you?”

“Hmm. So nice,” Peter whispered and went back down this time slowly dragging his hand down so that the foreskin could reveal more of the head for him to lick. His delighted little squeal was almost lost in the back of his throat as the foreskin finally settled below the glans. He continued to kitten lick at the head, wrapping his tongue around it and trying to get as much as he could on his tongue while moving his hand up and down.

Peter gave no warning again as he brought his head down and swallowed around Tony and hummed and went back up again not giving Tony a chance to take a breath or figure out the rhythm of the sucking. It was obvious that Peter was quite skilled at deep throating and sucking cock in general but he seemed content to just give small licks and just holding the head in his mouth. There was no rush in his technique and just seeing him enjoying himself brought Tony closer to the edge. The rush of warmth settling in his lower belly was confusing and Tony looked down to stare at brown curls and his dick settled on top as Peter licked at the bottom of the shaft with happy little hums.

“Oh no,” Tony groaned and Peter’s head immediately came up to stare up at him with wide eyes, lips spit slick and fingers rhythmically pumping. The concern was only there for a second before Peter felt the warm spurts of cum hitting his forehead then the sides of his face.

Peter moved his head back and just stared at Tony’s dick in indignation as it gave two final little spurts over Peter’s nose and lips. “I wasn’t done,” he whined as he licked his lips and sucked on the head sadly.

“Ah, sorry,” Tony said as he tried to not wince at the overstimulating little sucks Peter was giving his cock. His dick gave a half-hearted little twitch as he stared at the globs of cum in Peter’s hair. Peter didn’t let up, in fact, he just settled himself even more comfortably by wrapping his arms around Tony’s legs and just keeping  **Tony’s spent dick down his throat.**

_ Oh this is nice. I’ll just stay here. _

“Okay. I guess,” Tony sighed as he patted Peter’s head but left him to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Maybe I’ll write more.


End file.
